At Least There's You
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Klaus has to pretend to be a normal human being and do normal things like to job interviews. Bright side: he has Ben.:: for Amanda, TV show universe


_For Amanda via the Gift Tag, Klaus and Ben, job interview_

_Word Count: 767_

_Warning: mentions of addiction, depressed mindset_

* * *

"This is stupid," Klaus says, lingering outside the building. He tucks a cigarette between his lips and lights it before pacing anxiously.

It won't take long for the come-down to hit, for the first hint of aching to overtake him. Next will come the chills, then the cramps, then lying in bed and puking until he's afraid he's going throw up his insides.

Theoretically, letting it run its course is good. If he overcomes it and survives his withdrawals, then he will be fine. Living a clean and sober life could be that easy.

But Klaus doesn't care much for theories, and he doesn't want to find out.

"You're the one who got caught trying to pawn Dad's stuff again," Ben says.

Klaus glares at the spirit of his dead brother. Ben doesn't understand. He's dead. He'll never have to deal with addiction or the type of pain and suffering that finds home within the marrow of his bones. If he's honest, he's more than a little jealous.

"You know?" Klaus points at him with his cigarette, grey smoke streaking through the. "Why don't you take your sanctimonious bullshit and shove it up your — Hello!" A woman walks past, offering him a look that is somewhere between concerned and afraid. "Lovely weather we're having!"

Once she's walked past, Klaus exhales heavily. What the hell is he doing here? He doesn't know how to function like a normal human being. Even he can tell that he is making a huge mistake.

He takes a drag from the cigarette before blowing out clouds of smoke. "Tell me I'm going to be okay."

No answer.

He looks up, and Ben is gone. Klaus scoffs and drops the cigarette to the ground. "Thanks for the support," he grumbles, angrily crushing the ember beneath his boot. "Bastard."

With that, he steps inside the building.

…

He can't sit still. This is the part he hates the most. The jitters hit, and he knows that it makes it so painfully obvious that he's itching to put more shitty chemicals into his body.

Unfortunately, until ole Reggie calms down and allows Klaus to enter the academy again, he has to be boring and pretend to be a normal, functional human being. That involves getting a job.

"It says here that you have no work experience," the manager of the local deep-fried everything buffett says, frowning at his resumè.

"Nope. Well, unless you count crime-fighting. Isn't it the wildest thing that something like that doesn't violate child labor laws?" Klaus asks, reaching for a cigarette but quickly remembering that it isn't an appropriate time. He offers her a bright grin. "Sorry, kid. Can't wait tables, but hey! You can always go kick some supervillain's ass."

She doesn't look amused. Her dark eyes narrow slightly. "Uh huh. And do you have any skills?"

"Aside from talking to dead people and this _amazing _thing I can do with my tongue? Not really," he answers.

…

"How?" Ben demands, quickening his pace to keep up with Klaus through the busy city straight.

"Oh, there you are!"

"How did you think something that stupid would work?" Ben asks with a groan.

Klaus lights his cigarette, laughing to himself. He hadn't intended to fail so miserably. Maybe part of him hoped she would take it all as a joke and decide his bright and perky personality was the very thing that dingy grease-trap needed.

"You could have been there to support me," Klaus points out. "But you weren't."

"I was," Ben says. "You know, I would really like to punch you sometimes."

Klaus snorts. "We have so much in common. I want to punch me too."

Christ, how did he get here? It seems like everyone else has all these great things going on in their lives. Then there's Klaus, the screw-up, the one who exists to remind Vanya that even though she doesn't have powers, at least she isn't a miserable failure.

"Self-loathing looks horrible on you," Ben notes.

Klaus sighs heavily, hand shaking violently as he removes the cigarette from his lips. "Yeah, well, get used to it. Looks like it's here to stay."

Ben moves closer, hesitating. He can't touch Klaus, and there's a clear flash of pain in his expression as he shifts his arm awkwardly. "You've got me, Klaus," he says. "Don't forget that, okay?"

Klaus' lips twitch. It feels like his world is crashing around him, but at least Ben is there. At least he has some semblance of stability in this wild and ridiculous world.

"Come on, man," Klaus says. "Let's go home."


End file.
